


Grandma it's me, Anastasia

by Ducklingxkitten



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, drunk!julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducklingxkitten/pseuds/Ducklingxkitten
Summary: Spending time with Julian was fun. Except when it involved waking up Mazelinka in the middle of the night.





	Grandma it's me, Anastasia

**Author's Note:**

> After I made [this post](https://arcana-writing.tumblr.com/post/170413199146/with-his-coat-julian-could-easily-do-the-grandma), I decided to write it. I tried to make it funny xD Enjoy!

The Rowdy Raven was as lively as ever. The band was playing one of their most known tune, people were dancing, chatting and laughing soundly. They were all drinking, starting from cheap beer to salty bitters, the bartender going back and forth between the counter and each patron without ever losing his smile. Nights like this one were his favourites. They were coming here to spend a nice time, with friends or alone, and for some to simply forget themselves. Forget they had responsibilities which were too heavy for their shoulders. Forget they had made mistakes over mistakes. Forget they weren’t the one they thought they truly were.

Just like a certain red-haired man sitting at a table in a corner of the tavern. How many nights had he seen him drink alone into the wee hours of the morning? How many nights had he seen him drown in self-loathing and other dark places? How many times had he had to tell him he drank enough, and that it was time for him to go home? That someone was surely waiting for him. Oh, if only he had known.

But that was a long time ago. Julian wasn’t that man anymore. Right now, the bartender could see a real smile on his lips as a red flush was spreading over his face. Was it because of the alcohol? Or because of what the man sitting beside him had just whispered to his ear? Maybe both, but that was none of his concern; Julian was in good hands.

They had entered the tavern hand in hand, the magician hiding behind Julian like always, the top of his purple hair only visible behind Julian’s shoulder, and had taken a seat away from prying eyes. At one point, maybe after Julian’s seventh drink, they’d danced together, Julian sweeping a sober Nevaeh off his feet and singing with the tune.

Despite being drunk, Julian’s eyes were shining with all the love he could feel for that man, and he couldn’t help himself but kiss his face whenever he could, making Nevaeh blush every time. How he loved seeing his cheeks tinted in red and feeling his hands tighten on his shoulders. And that was only making Julian grin more and bite his lip, kissing him hungrily until they were both out of breath. He would have done more if they hadn’t been in a public space.

Julian had his head on the table, enjoying Nevaeh’s hand cooling him down with his magic when the bartender came to them, a tired look in the eyes.

“It’s closing time lovebirds. Do you need help with him?”

“No, I can do it,” Nevaeh answered with a smile, already helping Julian put his coat on which wasn’t really an easy task with his state. Wandering hands had found their ways under his shirt caressing his sides, teasing lips had found his neck and Nevaeh had had a hard time to make him put his damn coat. “Thank you, and good night!” He added at the doorstep.

Everything was quiet outside, except maybe one or two men in the same state as Julian singing nonsenses not far away from them, and Nevaeh was glad for this silence as he could feel the first signs of a headache. It had been too hot inside the tavern, too noisy, too crowded, but he hadn’t find the courage to tell Julian he wanted to go home because he wasn’t feeling well. For Nevaeh, Julian’s happiness always came first so he had take it on himself and watch him have fun. A little too much fun for tonight.

“Let’s get you home, you need some sleep.” Nevaeh said, one of Julian’s arms around his shoulders, his own around his waist to help him keep his balance.

“Not the shop… Mazelinka. Have to show something…”

“Julian, it’s late and I’m sure she wouldn’t like to be awaken now.”

“ _Neva_ …”

Nevaeh was too weak when he was calling him by that nickname. Was he ready to deal with an upset Mazelinka? Absolutely not, but here they were, walking to Mazelinka’s house. It was either Nevaeh granted him his wish, or it would end up with one of his drunken antics. On one hand, Nevaeh was curious to know what this thing Julian wanted to show her was and that couldn’t wait. On the other hand… He should have known it wouldn’t be something great by seeing the grin Julian had on his lips. _That damn grin_.

It took them a little while to reach her house, thanks to Julian who had claimed this wasn’t the right road before he’d started to sing one of the most obscene songs Nevaeh had ever heard.

Nevaeh knock on the door, wondering what was so funny when he heard Julian giggle. They were going to be in so much troubles…

“She’s not answering, let’s–”

“Mazelinkaaaaa,” Julian started, knocking on the door with both hands. “Wake up Mazelinka!”

Nevaeh tried to make him stop, tried to drag him far away from the door, but the more he tried, the more Julian was shouting Mazelinka’s name. Nevaeh turned pale when he heard her grumbling at the other side of the door, then greet them with fire in her eyes.

“Julian Devorak!! What do you think you are do–”

“Grandma it’s me,” Julian interrupted her. In a swift movement, he removed his coat which fell on the ground, and while swaying his hips he added, “Anastasia!”

Nevaeh swore he saw the whole house tremble when she slammed the door on their faces, shouting that the next time he wakes her up, he’ll be a dead man. He sighed picking Julian’s coat as the man was laughing his head off, slumped against the house. Nevaeh couldn’t be mad at him for long, not when he wasn’t faking the happiness in his laugh anymore.

“Come on idiot, before she kills you for real.”

Once in the shop, Nevaeh helped him go to bed, getting rid of his clothes not without one or two flirtatious remarks which made him blush. Once again. He loved hearing them, loved how Julian was making him feel. He just hated some of his body’s reactions.

“Julian?” Nevaeh called him after a while, both lying under the covers, his fingers lost in his red curls.

“Hm?”

“Who is Anastasia?”

The only answer Nevaeh got was the sound of Julian snoring, his head laid on his chest.


End file.
